Nothing Else Matters
by mngurlstuckinva
Summary: Minerva visits Albus on the night of her graduation from Hogwarts. Pure MMAD fluff!


Nothing Else Matters

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! After a while off for, well many reasons I'm not going to get into right now, I've decided it's time to do another MMAD fic. I'm sorry to say it's a short one, but hopefully it packs the emotional punch I was looking for. If it sounds a bit like the first chapter of A Knight to Remember, I'll just be honest here and admit it. I have been reading back through that one and decided to do what we all were looking for in the first chapter of that and made it be a fluffy story. So for those of you who know the story you will see some elements of it and for those of you who don't (please read it) it will just be another fluffy one shot. If you know me at all you already know that I crave reviews, so the easiest way to my heart (and to get me to start writing more again) is to click on that little box at the bottom once you've read it, any feedback is appreciated. Alright everyone, so here for you're reading pleasure I would like to give you my new story, enjoy!

…

It was her last night in the castle, and as Minerva sat on her bed she could hear faint strains of music playing in the common room. Conflicting emotions were flitting through her relentlessly as she tried to decide what she should do. For a better part of a year she'd been trying, unsuccessfully, to either stifle her emotions or finally give into them. If she gave in there was a good chance that she would be rejected, but if she didn't she knew that she'd always wonder what if. Taking a deep breath to steel her resolve, and pluck up her Gryffindor courage she pushed herself off the bed.

Coming down the stairs from the dormitory to the common room she was instantly overwhelmed with the enormous party going on. The music that had seemed so quiet before was suddenly earsplitting. Everyone in the room was laughing and dancing with a cup of Butterbeer clutched firmly in their hand. As Minerva tried to pick her way through the crowd she was suddenly bombarded by her best friend. "Min, you came down!" Poppy exclaimed sloshing part of her Butterbeer onto the floor, narrowly missing both of them.

"Not really. I was just on my way out," Minerva answered trying once again to find her way out.

Poppy groaned, "You can't be going to the library again. We graduated today, there's nothing else to study for."

"I'm not going to the library," Minerva retorted quickly finally arriving at the portrait hole.

Grabbing onto her sleeve to stop her Poppy eyed her curiously, "Then where are you going?"

"To do something before I regret not doing it," Minerva said resolutely pulling her sleeve from a stunned Poppy and making her way out of the room.

Minerva made her way through the empty halls that night almost on autopilot as her mind drifted. Trying her might to push aside the what ifs trying to eat away at her. Finally arriving at the place she'd intended, with nearly no recollection of doing so she took another deep breath and raised her fist to knock.

A moment later a tall wizard stood before her with auburn hair and a beard to match. His eyes gleamed upon seeing her and a smile lit up his face, "Minerva, please do come in."

"Good evening Albus," she said quietly steeping into the room, fear starting to creep in now that she was standing in front of him.

"Can I offer you a drink?" he asked stepping over to the fireplace and motioning for her to sit in one of the cushy chairs.

"Yes, thank you," she answered softly as she took a seat.

Handing her a Gillywater she took a sip, then looked up at him sheepishly, "Do you have anything a bit stronger?"

He smiled down at her taking the glass back from her, "My apologies, this is a cause for celebration is it not. What would you like? I have some fine Oak-Mured mead, Firewhiskey, Red Current Rum, or Butterbeer."

Considering her options for a moment she answered, "The rum I think."

Surprise flashed over his face for a moment, but he nodded pouring her the requested drink and taking a seat next to her.

Taking the glass back from him she flashed him a tiny smile and took a sip, feeling the burn of the alcohol leave a warm trail down her throat.

He took a sip from his own as well and then setting it aside asked, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your fine company this evening?"

Feeling the nervousness coming back to her full force, she downed the contents of her drink and then answered, "Being as it is my last night in the castle I have resolved to do something that I've been… putting off for quite a while."

"Oh, and what is that my dear?" he asked conversationally, refilling her drink for her.

Accepting the glass from him once again she threw it back again, letting the warmth envelop her. Finally she set the glass back down and got to her feet, swaying a bit due to the alcohol already affecting her. Making her way the few feet to him she could see the curiosity in his eyes as she came face to face with him. Placing her hands on both of his shoulders, mainly to steady herself; she slowly leaned in, closing the gap between them and gently pressing her lips to his.

He gently pulled back from her after a mere moment, "Minerva… I'm sorry."

Tears instantly prickling her eyes she turned away from him, walking towards the fireplace, "I'm sorry Professor," she said quietly, her voice now thick with tears.

He stood and made his way towards her, placing a comforting hand on her arm, "I am sorry my dear, but I'm sure in the morning everything will look differently. You are probably feeling a bit lonely and sentimental. Leaving a place you've grown accustomed to can be a hard thing for anyone, let alone a place you've spent a great deal of your life."

Turning around he could see a fire in her eyes that hadn't been there before, "You think this is all because I'm feeling sentimental?" she asked, a harsh coldness entering her voice that he'd never heard before.

"That is not what I had meant…" he tried to backtrack, seeing the fury within her.

"Albus Dumbledore, for as long as you have known me have you ever known me to do something without putting a great deal of thought into it?!" she asked incensed watching as he took a half step back. Then she continued on, "I have been beating myself up for the better part of a year as to what to do about my feelings towards you. If you do not feel the same I can whole heartedly understand your reticence to have me pouring my heart out to you, but if that is not the case I cannot see how it is that you would refute me!" she ended screaming.

He eyed her cautiously, looking her up and down as if seeing her for the first time. This was no longer the shy little witch he'd taught for the last seven years, instead a fully grown woman stood in front of him. He could no longer deny the attraction that he felt for her, looking over her shining ebony hair, her lithe figure, and her beautiful, albeit currently enraged, emerald eyes. However, there was something more than a simple attraction that he felt as he looked at her, something that he'd been trying to avoid for quite some time. Usually he'd excused it as being nothing more than a mentor and a prized student, but seeing her now he knew that what he'd felt for her was different, it went much deeper.

Shaking her head she turned to make her way out of the room when he caught her by the arm. Pulling her back to him, it was her turn to look at him bewilderedly. A moment later his lips came crashing down onto her's, making it feel as if a bolt of electricity was coursing through her veins. Although undeniably reeling in the emotions flowing through her, she pushed him back, a tear shining in her eyes once again. Looking up at him, now hurt showing through plainly she said, "Albus please… please don't do this if you don't mean it."

Wiping the tear from her cheek he kept his hand there gently stroking it as he said, "I am sorry Minerva. I was foolish…" he paused watching as her face dropped once again, and then he said softly, "for not seeing it before."

Raising her head once more her eyes connected with his, searching for any sign of deceit and finding none. A small burst of hope started to fill her as she saw the twinkle returning to his eyes. "Albus… are you… saying what I think you are?"

He smiled down at her, "Indeed my dear," he answered pressing his lips to hers once again then pulling away, "I love you Minerva."

She closed her eyes for a moment, merely relishing the feeling then opening her eyes once more she said softly, "And I love you Albus."

Pulling her to him once again the world melted away until it was merely the two of them and nothing else mattered.


End file.
